Regrouping
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Bobby regroup in a hotel room after the Winchesters are discharged from the hospital. Meanwhile, an exhausted Sam struggles with hallucinations. Set post "Hello, Cruel World".


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I'm thrilled to finally be getting my Hospitalized!Sam wish. Anyway, this is dealing with the aftermath of the hospitalization. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>No doubt about it, Sam and Dean Winchester were exhausted. Dean had been checked out of the hospital AMA, but Sam had been stuck there for a few days, until he was deemed "well enough" to go home. The Winchesters' and Bobby's paranoia about Sioux Falls General led to them freaking out every time a nurse or doctor came in. Now, all three were staying in a motel so they could figure out their next move.<p>

"I don't think we can do much with my broken leg and Sammy's concussion. Not to mention the fact that Sam's concussion is coupled with a psychotic break." Dean wanted to get out there and shoot every son of a fucking bitch he could, but he was held back by his and Sam's injuries.

"We'll figure something out, idjit." Bobby eyed the boys warily. He was pretty worried about them both. He had caught Dean having a breakdown in the bathroom right before he signed out of the hospital, but wasn't going to mention it. He figured it had been a long time coming, especially with all the shit raining down on them lately.

"But we'll do it later. I want to get out there and stop Leviathan, but we should relax tonight." Sam was exhausted, injured, and still seeing Lucifer. All he wanted to do was have fun for one night and not think about how the world was fucked again.

Bobby wanted to protest but shut his mouth when Dean glared at him. "Fine, we'll do what you want. But first thing, we're coming up with a game plan and going after those bastards."

Sam suddenly leaned his head on Dean's shoulder and yawned. His brother just stared at him, unsure of how to react. He wanted to push Sam away, but he had a feeling his brother would take that personally. "What are you doing there, Kiddo?"

"I'm tired, so shut the fuck up and deal with it." Sam wanted to glare at him, but didn't have the energy to move his head. Plus, Dean felt so warm and it was really nice, even with Lucifer laughing at him from the other side of the room.

Bobby tried not to laugh, he really did, but he couldn't help it. Dean scowled at him for a few minutes before he gave up and tried to get the remote without disturbing his younger brother. "You want to get the remote for me?"

"No." Sam honestly didn't want to go anywhere right now since he was pretty comfortable. He yawned again.

"Don't you fucking dare fall asleep on me." Dean knew the threat was futile. He hated this, but he'd deal with Sam's clingy behavior if it helped his younger brother.

"I won't." Sam's eyes were starting to close, though, and he knew that was a lie immediately.

"Well, this is nice. Bobby, get the remote and turn on the TV, will ya?" Dean wanted to be mean and turn the volume way up to shock Sam into wakefulness, but he knew that his younger brother needed the sleep. He hadn't gotten much, even though most of it in the hospital had been drug induced. Sam had fought the drugs and kept waking up.

"Stop treating me like your maid!" But Bobby got up and got the remote anyway, and handed it to Dean.

Sam startled a little bit at the yelling but settled down quickly. Dean tried to gently push him off so Sam could actually sleep on the bed, but his brother wasn't falling for that. "Stop it," Sam whined.

"I'm going to get slept on, aren't I?" Dean rolled his eyes, but made no moves to push his brother away again. Sam was clearly comfortable, and honestly, that was all that muttered. Even if it was pretty fucking uncomfortable for Dean.

Bobby snorted. "Yeah, I think so."

"Can all of you just shut up?"

"All of us? Sammy, you seeing Lucifer again?" Dean exchanged a worried look with Bobby.

Sam nodded. "He won't leave me alone."

"Well, why don't you go to sleep for real? I'm sure he'll go away then. I'll fucking shoot the bastard with rock salt if you want." Dean didn't want Sam to tear into his hand again, at least not this soon. He was dealing with enough issues.

"You make it better 'cause you and Bobby are real." Sam murmured something unintelligible and then finally fell asleep.

"Aw, kid, don't say shit like that. It's too girly." Dean wasn't about to admit that Sam's comments made him want to start crying again because it wouldn't end well at all.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Bobby really wasn't sure. It looked like Sam was out for the night and that was good, since he needed his rest.

"Well, I'm going to try to maneuver Sam into a more comfortable position for both of us, and then you and I are going to talk a game plan." Dean wanted to leave Sam out of the hunt for the Leviathans as much as possible. His brother didn't need to be doing anything except relaxing and dealing with his psychotic break. It freaked him out beyond belief that Sam was still seeing Lucifer.

"Good luck with that. He's not going anywhere."

"Sam, come on. Can we just go a few more inches that way?" Dean sighed when his brother just clung to him even tighter.

"I told you." Bobby smirked and stole the remote back to change it to what he wanted to watch.

Dean reluctantly left Sam sleep on his shoulder, and he and Bobby started quietly discussing their next move. They had a lot of options to think about with the Leviathans. Dean wanted to kill every last one of them for what they did to Castiel, but Bobby wanted him to hold off on his revenge plot for the time being. Going in guns blazing was not the best idea.

Dean eventually got Sam to sleep on the bed and not him, but it took him a while since his younger brother refused to let go.

The boys had a long way to go before they healed from completely from recent events, but they'd be able to get through this with Bobby's help.

Surprisingly, all hope had not been lost. Their lives were fucked, but that was nothing new, so the Winchesters and Bobby would deal with it.

* * *

><p>This was ridiculously self indulgent. I couldn't get the image of an exhausted Sam leaning his head on Dean's shoulder out of my head and I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
